Teen Wolf Power of The Supernatural
by dman65
Summary: This is the retelling of Teen Wolf where the Supernatural are much more powerful, secretive, dangerous and downright more awful. From witches, to hunters, wolves to succubus, banshees to demons, this series is going for a major turn. Will the heroes survive these new challenges, will they fall in love with their new families, will Stiles actually get with Lydia find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, this is my first Teen Wolf Fanfic and let me tell you I'm super nervous but super excited at the same time. This story is going to loosely follow the original with a few major changes to add a little more spice. I'm going to list the chapters as episodes some with multiple parts. I'll list them at the top of each chapter as **S1 x E1** if they are singular chapters and as **S1 x E1 x P1** if it has multiple parts. Now I'm changing up a lot of the primary mechanics of being a werewolf and/or other supernatural being and the interaction between the protagonist and other supernatural beings will come at a much faster rate than canon. That being said I've decided to add a Season 2b which will be completely original and have limited effects on the actual story. So with that said let us begin our journey into this new Teen Wolf

 **Tyler Posey as Scott McCall**

 **Dylan O Brian as Stiles Stilinski**

 **Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale**

 **See Authors Note for Daxel Wilder**

 **Bridget Mendler as Claire Wilder**

 **Payton Meyer as Jake Wilder**

 **Holland Roden as Lydia Martin**

 **Chris Pine as Deputy Seth James**

 **Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore**

 **Selena Gomez as Sarah Silva**

 **Karen Gillian as Scarlett Nightingale**

 **Hailee Steinfeld as Isabella Knight**

 **Gal Gadot as Michelle Nightingale**

 **Crystal Reed as Allison Argent**

 **Melissa Ponzion as Melissa McCall**

 **Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski**

 **S1 x E1**

 **Scott's POV**

'Five, Six, Seven, Eight.' I drop to the ground finished with my pull ups Lacrosse Try outs were coming up and I'm trying to make it to first line. After making sure my stuff was together and packing my bags I washed up and was about to hop in bed. Then I heard a noise, like someone was creeping around my house. Grabbing my belt I walk outside slowly, cautiously and then out of nowhere a kid drops down from the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" we both scream.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing? I yelled at my best friend since forever as hung upside down on the roof of my porch.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" he asks frantically like it's irrational to bring a weapon with you when you think someone is going to break into your home.

"I thought you were a predator."

"Ah Pred a pffw wha" he replies not even forming words. "Look I know it's late but I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, there bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police."

"For what?" I should have never asked that question.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He follows with a back flip of the roof

"A dead body?"

"No a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body."

"A murder?"

"Nobody knows yet, it was a girl probably in her twenties." Wait if they knew all that then why he was so interested in this case.

"If they found the body then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part." Oh no, I shouldn't have asked. "They only found half. We're going," Damn, I knew I shouldn't have asked.

 **Daxel's POV**

"Stiles! Stiles!" Damnit, bad enough all these officers are here but now some random idiot is here too. I watched as the Sheriff drags his son away and the police double back on their search. That's when I notice. The scents fading. Damnit, I hope Jake is having better luck than me.

That's when I catch another scent a teenager. I chase after him, hoping I don't run into the alpha. The scents getting stronger. The Alpha's getting closer. I see the boy and then I smell the deer. The stampede happens and he falls, if his life wasn't in danger I would probably have laughed. Then I smell it. The Alpha. The boy runs. Damnit. That's when it happens the boy drops his inhaler falls down the hill and the Alpha.

NO GOD DAMNIT! I run down the hill but it's too late. He's bitten. " **Ezeerf llaw** " A wall of ice surrounds him. This is gonna be a long ass night.

 **Derek's POV**

 **"** What did you do? I thought you said you could help you idiots. You let some random kid get bit!" I yelled at the three teens that were supposed to help not screw me over. "We can't deal with this right now we have an unidentified rogue alpha and we all know that an untrained rogue beta is only gonna get in the way of our investigation.

"Watch it, Hale. You've been out the game for a while, you don't wanna start shit now you'll get wrecked. **Etingi**."

"Chill dudes, we got this school starts tomorrow right? We can go to their school isolate McCall and teach him everything he needs to know. At least we separated the bond with the Alpha to save us some trouble. In fact I'll do it. Unlike my brothers I know how to handle situations like these."

"Sis… That's not a half ass idea."

 **Scott's POV**

School… The place where dreams never come true or at least that's how I see it. As I chain up my bike. I stare at the building. This is where I make my mark. This is where I join first line. As I stare at the building I feel a car door hit me.

"Dude, watch the paintjob." Says Jackson Whittemore. Captain of the Lacrosse team, boyfriend of one of the most popular girls at this schools. Class a jackass who probably doesn't have to work for anything in his life. As he looks at me with a 'Say Something' then walk away I can't help but to internally fume at the idiot.

Walking up to the school, I see Stiles and we head for the entrance. "Dude lemme see?" I pull my shirt up and he tries to touch the wound that I have no recollection of getting. "And you said you have no idea how you got the bite?"

"Nope. None I just remember waking up this morning in my bed with a slight chill."

"That's unbelievable, dude I wonder how you made it home. That's pretty amazing with a wound like that. I mean not as amazing as the birth of Lydia Martin" I look to the left to see Lydia Martin the most popular girl at school walk past us. "Hey Lydia you look like you're going to ignore me again." Which she does.

"You know this is your fault right. I'm a nerd by association. You Scarlet nerded me."

 **Allison's POV**

"Everything except a pen. Oh god how could I forget a pen?"

"Don't worry sweetie everything will be fine just take a deep breath and relax I'm sure one of your classmates has an extra just in case." Though I'm listening to my mom I'm still freaking out just a little. I don't know why though I mean come on it's not like you haven't done this a million times before hand. Glancing up for just a second, I see my guidance counselor walking towards me.

"Mom I gotta go" As we walk down the hallway toward my first class he make idle chit chat with me. He must be able to sense my nervousness and is trying to distract me. Though it doesn't work the effort is still pretty nice.

As we walk into class and he introduces me I take a look around… these are all kids that I'll probably only get to know for about a year maybe a year and a half if I'm lucky. I take a seat behind a boy. He's actually pretty cute.

"Here." I look up the boy is holding a pen a goofy kind of smile plastered on his face. How did he know?

Thanks I say taking the pen. As he turns around, I could practically feel the satisfaction rolling off his body.

 **Jake's POV**

So this is lacrosse eh. Pretty dumb if you ask me. _'Hey idiots why am I watching this noob practicing?'_ He's actually doing well which means it's either still progressing or he's now fully one of us. Great.

 _'Make sure he doesn't wolf out and please try to bring him to the Hale house in about an hour.'_

After watching him catch every throw sent his way and do some drills all of which he killed I decided it was time to make my move.

Jumping off the bleachers I walk toward him. " **Evol DnammoC: Evael Scott enola** " I hear someone say. Looking behind me I see the most troublesome girl at this school. "Whatever you want Scott for leave him alone."

"He was bitten Scarlett. What do you want me to do? Let him be, so he can lose control and kill somebody then have the Argents riding his ass about it? I need to speak to him." As I say this I can feel my wolf growling. It's never reacted this way, maybe it's because of all the stress I'm under or maybe it senses a threat but either way. I know it's bad.

"Fine, **esaeler.** Any luck with the Alpha?"

"Any luck with the Succubus?"

"Speaking of that are you going to tell McCall? I mean she's probably going to go after him and I'm not trying to be responsible for the death of one of your packmates babe."

"We're gonna tell him everything wanna come with? I'm sure we could use a woman who isn't my sister, perspective on the matter."

She gives me an 'Are you fucking serious look' but I already know that just means yes.

 **Stiles POV**

Super sense infinitely better reflexes. It all sounds like "Lycanthropy."

"Is that bad." Oh poor Scott, this is going to be hilarious

"Yes it's the worst. Only once a month, though."

"Actually New Moons suck too. We get really sickly and puke everywhere we actually feel it the whole day it's like a 24 hour hangover with no cure." Whipping my head around I see Daxel Wilder and Scarlett Nightingale. " **Ezeerf Selkcahs** " I look down and see shackles of ice locking my legs and Scotts.

"What do you want!?" Scott yells but not the type of yell that I'm accustomed too. This one sounded animalistic, dangerous, and volatile. I look at his face. His eyes are glowing gold, no it's more of an amber color. I look down at his hands something is growing out of his nails. Claws.

"Calm down. We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to talk to you about… your new…. modifications." Jake and his sister Claire are behind us, when did he get here? When did any of them get here?

"You're a werewolf now." Says a Third darker voice, I turn again and there he is Derek Hale. The kid whose whole family died in a fire. "Come with us so we can explain it and teach you control. You."

"Me?" pointing at myself.

"Yes, you idiot. Go home. Tell no one. Do you understand?" looking into his cold gaze I can tell that he's dead serious. It's like if I say no then he'll kill me right then and there.

"That's a little harsh Derek." I look back at Claire… If I wasn't in love with Lydia Martin, I'd be in love with Claire. Unfortunately she has a boyfriend as well.

"He's staying." I look over to Scarlett, "His magic container is huge for someone who doesn't know a single form of it. He's a natural born wizard which means the Alpha or the Succubus are definitely going to come after him." A natural born what?

"Fine let's go."

 **Daxels POV**

"Scott. I know this is hard to believe but trust me this is your life now."

"Hard to believe? Hard to believe? IT'S CRAZY! YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU, DEREK, JAKE, CLAIRE AND I ARE ALL WEREWOLVES WHO ARE BETA'S BEING SOUGHT AFTER BY SOME UNKNOWN ROGUE WEREWOLF WHOSE AN ALPHA, WHICH IS LIKE TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN US! SCARLETT'S A WITCH WHOSE FAMILY WAS MURDERED BY THE ALPHA, STILES IS SOME SUPER POWERFUL WIZARD WHO DOESN'T KNOW MAGIC, AND THAT SOME SUPER HOT CHICK IS IN TOWN AND SHE FEEDS OFF OF SEXUAL ENERGY OR LIFEFORCES AND THE ALPHA IS HUNTING HER TOO, EXCEPT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! HOW DO I DEAL WITH ALL THIS?" This kid… is fucking hilarious, and though laughing isn't appropriate I still really wanna do it. Looking over at Scarlett I see her trying to hold in her laughter obviously failing at it. Derek looks like he's about to stab his claws into Scott's chest. Jake is nowhere to be found probably went to laugh about this, but the funniest one is Stiles. OMG why does Stiles look like he just won a million dollars like the grin on his face is hilarious. Then it shifts into a confused look which, I can only assume will be followed a question.

"How come you, Claire and Jake can use magic, but Derek and Scott can't?"

Damnit I was hoping to avoid this subject. "Jake, Claire and I were bred. Our fathers were wizards and our mothers were Alphas of two rival packs. Claire and Jake are actual twins. Our fathers wanted to produce magically induced children so that we would take over the packs for him… Let's just say some things happened and on a full moon to protect us, I killed them all. I took them and we ran away together. Foster Care found us, and we were all adopted. The rest is history." As I finish Claire's phone vibrates. Pulling it out and looking at it which I know is irritating Derek, I see a text message from Seth.

[ _Meet me at your house love]_

As she types the words I can practically feel the smoke coming out his ears. Their still fighting huh? I wonder who'd win if it came to blows. Now that'll be a show.

[ _OMW]_

"Well, I gotta go but Scarlett and Stiles can make a suppressor seal for you for lacrosse and Derek and Jake will be your wolf teachers for today. Other than that I'm always going to the one teaching you. C'mon Sarah, let's go. Good luck Scott and welcome to the world of the supernatural.

 **Sarah's POV,**

Walking into the nightclub I could feel the sexual energy washing all around. Scantily dressed bodies sliding between each other. Sweaty mist drifting through the air. Alcohol turning shy dweebs into passionate lovers. Colorful lights and a provocative playlist are already setting the tone of the environment. Moans and growls escape lips that hunger for passion. I walk toward the bar soaking in as much energy as I can before sitting next to an young muscular guy who I know is captivated by me, however it's not the positive kind of captivation so my guard is up.

"Hey Sarah, what's up with you?" says my favorite bartender and best friend Kyle. He's gay so my abilities have no effect on him meaning I could be normal around him.

"Hey Kyle, you know me just trying to feed myself."

"Well Girl you better eat and eat quick cause like six different people bought you six different drinks, and I think only one of them isn't spiked. I get off at 1 so I'll text you later alright?" I love the way Kyle talks it's just so funny. Giggling I nod my head and sit on my stool sipping on my mojito. I open my pores, and can feel the energy flooding into my body. I can feel my strength and power increasing and it feels like a nice warm bath. Then though I'm still sucking in energy something interrupts it.

"Hey girl." Ugh, not another drunk idiot who thinks he has a chance. Turning in my chair I see it's the guy I noticed earlier. I don't even need to soul search him I could already feel it, the negative emotions on him are overwhelming.

"Thank you for the drink but I have a boyfriend." Just a little more energy and I can leave. Then this idiot leans into my neck his breath on my neck. My body can actually feel the negativity in him and a searing pain shoots to where his foul odor touch my neck.

Moving back I look at him sternly. "Stop. No. Means. No" If his face is any indicator than he's pissed. His arm snaps out and his hand closes itself around my arm. Wrong move bitch.

"You're coming home with me you skank!" it comes out as a growl and then his eyes flash an icy blue. A mutt. Probably an Omega. Shit I don't think that fighting is an option anymore and I can't suck out his energy unless things get sexual. Before it can escalate, a hand grabs his arm and I turned to see a dark haired man wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a black shirt. But what I noticed was his deep green eyes.

"Is this man bothering you mam? Sir I think the fair lady said no, and if I recall no means she's not interested, so anything past that is a crime, and if it's a crime than I'll have to call security or the police and I'm sure we don't want the cops or security to get involved do we" The whole time he spoke his eyes never left mine but he wasn't entranced not in the slightest he was resisting it, with ease. No one's ever resisted it with ease unless they were gay but then they wouldn't be affected at all. Then another weird thing happened, my aggressor just shook his head, let me go and left and while the other guy had muscles there was no way he, a human would be able to beat that wolf.

"Thanks." But as soon as the words left my mouth he was already gone.

Sighing I concentrated on gaining enough so that I could continue to evade the wolves and the witch, why they were chasing me I don't know but I wasn't willing to find out. Once I gained my fix, I waved Kyle goodbye and walked outside. As I walked down the dark street, my thoughts drifted to the man that helped me in the bar. For some reason I kept feeling a light tingle in my body about the man who helped me out, my knight in shining armor… No I shouldn't think like that he and could never be anything more than nothing. I mean I don't even know his name. Then out of nowhere a hand pulls me into an alley

"Hey Bitch!" it's the wolf as I try to conjure up my energy he mutters " **sserprus leas: Succubus** " A searing hot pain and black markings surround my wrists. I can't use my powers. He pins me against the wall harshly raising my arms above my head. "I hope you enjoys this I know I will. He rips my shirt and bra with his claws. My top is exposed. I flash back to that time. The last time I felt this helpless. The night my Parents were executed right in front of. By those beast.

"Please….s –s-sst-s-st-s-t-stop." It's no longer me speaking but that little girl from ten years ago. Again another rip. Leaving me in my underwear weak and vulnerable just like her.

"Shhh it will be over quickly." Says the vile man. My eyes shut as I wait for his unwanted advances. Tears streaming down my face. I'm so weak. How can I get revenge if I'm so weak? After what feels like eternity I open my eyes. My attacker is on the ground not moving, but that's not what I was really focusing on. Because in front of me, standing over that vile creature was the man from earlier. He had scratches all over his body but he was still in better shape than the rapist. I didn't even hear them fight. I took a closer look at the other wolf, he was dead. My savior turned toward me his icy blue eyes holding so much knowledge but so many secrets at the same time. In a flash the next thing I know is that he is covering me with his jacket, scooping me up in his arms bridal style and taking me to what I can only assume is his car.

"Thank you for saving me mister…." Is the only thing I can say as he walks, he looks at me his enhanced piercing blue eyes looking directly in my chocolate brown ones.

"Daxel. Daxel Wilder."

 **Melissa's POV**

"Soooooo when are you guys going to tell them? You know you can't not tell them? You guys are going to get caught soon Melissa." I turned to look at my best friend with the most sarcastic face I could muster.

"We're gonna tell them when they're ready and yes I know I can't not tell them. Besides we've been doing this for years and they haven't found out what's a few more weeks."

"But this time is different Melissa. This time your engaged oh my gosh I still can't believe it. Who're you inviting to the wedding? Do you know when it is? Are you gonna wear white? I'll probably have to start planning your bachelorette party tomorrow."

"Woah calm down girl we just got engaged besides don't you have other things to worry about like Scarlett and that Wilder boy?" I say as I punch out. She gives me that 'Oh really look' then punches out too.

"I'm sorry I'm just really excited and happy for you. And ugh I don't know what to do with that girl, I swear I tell her do cheerleading she does soccer, I tell use the stove it's healthier for you she uses the microwave, I tell not to date a Wilder she dates a Wilder. It's not like they're bad boys or anything it's just they probably have been in the hospital for injuries more than any other person in this town. I don't want her getting hurt."

Putting my arm around her I walk with her out the door "Teens do this type of stuff all the time girl she'll be fine and they've been dating for what six months and she hasn't gotten hurt? I think she'll live. If it makes her happy let her be happy. Now let's go get something to eat." I say facing her. Then her face lights up as if she is trying to laugh but can't

"Huh fine I guess you're right. Sorry girl I can't be your ride today." Dang it. Now I gotta take the bus and at night too, I shouldn't have loaned Scott the car.

"Um… Excuse me miss are you Melissa McCall?" I turn around to see my fiancé a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"Yes, Sheriff yes I am." I say a hint of flirtation added to my voice.

"Well mam you're under arrest for being to god damn sexy, you're going to have to come with me." I blush, he always beats me at our little back and forth.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE you guys are so adorable!"

 **Scott's POV**

After last night I was glad that the only thing I had to think about today was lacrosse practice, because repeatedly getting beat up and told to not shift and control my anger was not the ideal situation for someone trying to be a werewolf. As we finished our warm ups I looked over in the stands and saw Allison smiling and waving at me. She's so beautiful, and I'm so lucky. I mean who would have thought that helping her with that dog would have given me the opportunity to land a date with her on Friday night.

"McCall do you have a question? You have your hand."

"Huh." Oh shit didn't even know I did that. "Uhhh, no couch I don't sorry." That's when I heard a whisper. Drowning out whatever inspirational speech the couch is giving I listened more intently.

"Scott… I'm not sure if you can hear me but ask couch to put me in I good enough with my enhancement magic that… Maybe I'll make first line like you. If you can hear me nod." I nodded.

I raise my hand "Do you have an actual question this time McCall?' he said irritated by being interrupted.

"Can Stiles play? Please? He's actually the reason I got so much better."

"Stilinski get over here you and McCall here are gonna be the only two who can score on your team and when your team loses you to will be benched for the season. Now everyone get going when you hear me blow the whistle three times. You stop."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you"

"Love you too"

We started off getting the ball and getting past everyone until we met Jackson. Now the first time he hit me and Stiles we chalked it up to good defense. But then when he broke formation and went after us even when we didn't have the ball he made it personal.

"Stiles come here." As he jogged over to me I could tell he was only using 50% of his enhancement. "No more holding back." I could feel my wolf giving me strength and even without a mirror I knew my eyes were amber.

" **tnemecnahnE: 100%** " Things were about to get interesting.

 **Claire POV**

Scarlett's gonna be pissed, Enhancement the most basic of the stimulation spells should only be used in emergency in the beginning due to the toll it has on one's body, if you used too much magic you would destroy your body, too little and you wouldn't be able to hold it for long. Activating my Trace magic however I saw Stiles using enhancement perfectly. It took Scarlett 5 months to master it and here he did it overnight. It was amusing watching the two decimate the game, quite the show until Finstock ruined it and called them over.

"McCall get over here!" yelled Finstock "What in god's name was that?" My hearing fizzeled out as a scent and two hands wrapped around my waist pulling me into a rock hard body. His head burying itself into my neck, his lips touching my neck kissing it.

"Hey beautiful." The tingling feeling on my neck is all I can focus on. I couldn't even form a response.

"Hey babe." I respond turning around to face him. We kissed and I let a groan escape my lip as it is extremely hard to break apart one of our kisses. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be working and besides, Seth not everyone here is comfortable with the fact that you a 21 year old deputy is dating a 16 year old in High School."

"Yeah well I don't care and I just finished talking to the principal about a curfew which was instated because of a certain someone, to try and keep teenagers out the woods so you guys can do your thing." Another kiss follows and I realize if he doesn't go now we might just end up fucking right there. My wolf didn't seem to mind and his probably didn't either.

"Thanks babe but I gotta go and pick up Jake" Another kiss "so I'll see you later. Like at the party?"

"We talked about this babe I can't go to a party where minors will be drinking and you know that. Look we'll talk later alright?" The last kiss and then he walks back toward the school. Toward his job.

 **Jake's POV**

"Sooooooooo we going to the party tonight?" I look down at Scarlet her red hair sprawled across my chest, her naked chest rising and falling with her breathe. She shot me a sharp look. Uh oh, what'd I say? "What'd I say?"

"Of course were going to that stupid party. Besides I feel like something bad might happen."

"Why do you say that?" As soon as I say the words, I can see it in her brown eyes.

"Because, I am more in tune with the spiritual aspect of magic which allows me to get a feel for these types of things, and don't doubt me. In fact you now have to help me pick out something for the party."

"Sorry babe I gotta get dressed your mom is probably coming home soon, and I'm not getting in that today" Grabbing my clothes I give her one last kiss, the jump out the window. Damn it feels good to be a wolf.

 **Daxel's POV**

She's still sleeping. Her beautiful, gorgeous, semi naked body lying on my bed. Her chest rising and falling with each breath. My wolf is growling practically demanding I take her and make her mine. Probably like that other's guys wolf. My human side is struggling to resist her beauty and not fall prey to her abilities. Sighing I head outside, looking at the full moon I can feel the power surging through my body. As I let the power wash over my body two toned and small arms wrap around my waist and I can feel a female body press against my arms.

Turning around I see her, the girl I chose to save. Her eyes staring into mine searching for something. Something that had died a long time ago. "Hello."

"Hi, my name is Sarah."

"Sarah, do you mind putting some clothes on if you're going to be pressing against me?"

"Sorry." A faint purple glow surrounds her and dies down to reveal her wearing tight jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket.

"Thanks."

"Well, mister hero what now?" An innocent question but a wantonly tone…

"Now, I take you home."

"Or you could me take to that party?" Why would she want to go there hadn't she already fed herself.

"I can't. Scarlett the witch whose been trying to find and warn you will be there. So will the wolves she's working with."

"Are you with them?" I can hear the mistrust in her voice, wow such a quick switch up.

"Yes. But I didn't save you because I needed to talk to you. I did it because you needed to be saved." Her face scrunches up in response which isn't fair because it just makes her look cuter.

"Please?" I could feel my walls crumbling as she gave me the puppy dog eyes. Damn it.

 **Scarlett's POV**

" **Noitcere: Rouf tnoip rierrab** " A clear barrier seemingly enclosed the party. " **Part, Scott McCall, Daxel Wilder, Jake Wilder, Claire Wilder, lla Succubus, Derk Hale.** " The barrier responded with a low hum. The spell had worked. " **Kcolb, eht ahpla** " This time the hum never came… damn.

"With that barrier up we can't smell him until he enters you know?" Jake's eyes are hidden behind shades but I know that they are amber. Looking for something that even those with the best senses will never find. "Take it down. Scott's struggling with control. I think the suppressor seal is wearing off."

"How, all he had to do was to keep it suppressed."

"He used it during practice today." Turning around I see Claire walking up shooting me a piercing gaze. "Yeah, he and Stiles used their newfound talents to get to first line today. Quite impressive Stiles seemed to have mastered Enhancement. He might even be ready for version 2."

"Scarlett drop it. Now." Daxel walks up the Succubus on his arm. Damn she's fine. She's so god damn fine.

" **Pord.** " I can feel the barrier dropping

"Guys? Scott's gone."

 **Daxel's POV**

Damn it my body hurts. Walking over to the mirror, at the end of my room I look over myself. Three puncture wounds from arrows, a claw slash on my back, and a claw slash on across my abs. Damn Alpha, now my healing is extremely weak. As I examine my wounds from the night before two slender arms wrap around my body, and I can feel sexy female form pressing against my back.

"You know we gotta stop meeting like this." Oh so that's how it is right

"Since your standing there in your underwear and my T-Shirt from the night before, you're your messed up hair and your feet still bare would you mind closing the bedroom. Cause baby you don't have to rush you can leave a toothbrush at my place, at my place. We don't need to keep it hush you can leave a toothbrush at my place, at my plaaaace."

Slapping my arm, I turn around and she place a chaste kiss on my lips. I can feel her drawing some energy out of my body however my magic reserves quickly replenish it. "DNCE? Hmm" I like a man with a taste in music"

"I'm sure you do. Now get ready we have to go to school." Turning on the shower, I start to leave the bathroom.

"What are we now?"

"Whatever you want us to be."

"So if I wanted us to be a couple would we be a couple."

"Yes why?"

"Because as your girlfriend I would like the assistance of my boyfriend in showering."

The sound of her clothes dropping sounding like DNCE to my ears.

Thanks, for reading the first chapter of Teen Wolf Power of the Supernatural. It took me several days and nights to put this together and I hope you enjoy now I know some parts are vague however all we be explained in due time now for Daxel. Daxel description didn't meet any actors that I was looking for but to best explain him, he would be about six foot two, brown skinned African American, short black hair, lean muscle frame, green eyes non wolf, blue with the wolf, he'll probably only wear black. Thanks for reading reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's your boy Dman65 I'm back to restart PJN, TWPS and the Wolf of Konoha I'll be doing one chapter a week for one story so one update a month with a the last week of the month being for catching up and on the other stories and a break. Thank you hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi you guys it's your (favorite) author dman65. I know in January I said I was working on Wolf of Konoha and I am it's just that with school coming up and after reading what I had written I wanted to be able to focus on my writing for a bit. I also went back to the drawing board and started to expand upon the lore and the plot. My last final is on May 10 so the wait won't be too long. Also I'm working on building a schedule that'll fit how I write my storises. I'm thinking of doing it more on a television style where I'll post around 20 chapters in the summer and 20 during winter break only taking a hiatus during my semesters. Also I need, need, need you guys to tell what story is you guys really want to see, I might drop some based on reception. Also please please please review and also check out and review my other stuff, reviews are what keep me going and the more I get the better the story will be, I promise. Right now I have 9 stories I plan to do. And I hope starting May 10 to post four chapters a every three week. Here's a list of my stories (old ones are getting a complete rewrite.)**

 **Balancing Act (Boku no Hero Academia)**

 **Wolf of Konoha (Naruto)**

 **Pokemon Journey Naruto (Naruto & Pokemon)**

 **Teen Wolf Power of the Supernatural (Teen Wolf)**

 **The Beast In the Moonlight (Avengers)**

 **The Man who Death Fears (Jurassic World)(upcoming)**

 **Dark Rain Pours Forever (Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash)(upcoming)**

 **Naruto's Familia (Is it wrong to pick up chicks in a dungeon)(upcoming)**

 **Ninja in the Seretei (Naruto & Bleach)(Upcoming)**


End file.
